


Hush

by KTRob



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I am not sure if this is even good, My First Smut, Not sure there's a point or plot, Oh My God, Possibly shameless smut, This may actually be terrible, part of a larger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRob/pseuds/KTRob
Summary: The Winter Soldier spies on his submissive hoping to catch her off guard and frighten her as he has his way with her...





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...this will be my first smut I’ve posted here...but not with writing it. I am not sure if I am going to make this into a chapter/series yet but this is actually from something I started a while back I titled "Broken Soldier". The idea came to me one day as I was writing my fan fiction (Saving the Winter Soldier) and reading some of the other fan fictions here... The summary of it was: "Hydra wants Katarina because she's a threat. Now the Winter Soldier is after her in the worst way possible. He wants her for his own and he's willing to make a deal: saving her life in exchange for paying for it his way. He wants complete control of her in bed even if it means taking her by force. Though somewhat unwilling, Katarina becomes intrigued with the idea of discovering a side of her she's never explored. Things eventually take an unexpected turn when the Winter Soldier reveals just how broken he is...He needs it both ways...someone to dominate and someone to dominate him." I may put the "Broken Soldier" piece up someday. But for now here I am, taking the plunge and putting this piece of it out there (I have never shared any of my works involving smut with anyone). Bear with me. This might not be the greatest.

He slammed me against the wall, holding my wrists captive in his metal hand above my head as he pressed his firm body into my backside. I cried out as his flesh hand clapped against my mouth. He placed his head on my shoulder, shushing me as I struggled to free my wrists, wailing into his hand. I shuddered as his whispered shushing tickled my ear and raised goose bumps along my skin. I heard him inhale deeply between my neck and shoulder, knowing he smelled the sweet scent of honey from the shampoo I used. A scent that in all this time had become his favorite.  
The evening breeze had felt nice enough I’d cracked the window while I was finishing cleaning up my apartment. He must have been watching me from outside the window and slipped in without a sound. Something about having me helpless and struggling had him instantly hard and ravenous as he pressed his swollen member harder against the curve of my ass. He removed his flesh hand from my mouth as I yanked at my wrists still pinned in his metal grip on the wall but he held fast. His flesh hand traveled down the curves of my body as he gripped the hem of my favorite green sundress and pulled it up. I gasped as his hand continued to caress down my thigh, reveling in the silky smoothness of skin. He growled as he slid his fingers back up between my thighs, his breath hitched as he felt my wetness with nothing preventing him from slipping his fingers between my folds and inside of me..  
"Such a naughty girl, wearing nothing under this dress and already so wet for me," he whispered hoarsely against my ear. I moaned for him as he gently stroked the outside of my folds, already slick and waiting. He moved back and I whined at the loss of his hand between my thighs but heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down as he fumbled with his pants. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up from the waist down. I felt the tip of his hardened cock at my soaked entrance as he lowered me down and pushed his way in. I cried out at the initial shock and the intense pain I felt from being stretched from his girth. I struggled and thrashed about but he held me steadfast by the waist, my wrists still bound in his metal grip. He fought to push himself in.   
“Eto ono, detka. Voz’mi eto,” he growled. Once he was completely in, he held still waiting for me to calm as I adjusted to him. The pain had melted into pleasure and he could feel me clenching around him. He gasped as he began thrusting in me, pressing me back up against the wall. His flesh hand grasped my long dark brown waves and pulled my head to the side as he kissed my neck and bit my earlobe. I moaned as he thrust into me in a hard stuttered pace, almost as if he was trying to get deeper within me.   
“So wet…so tight…” he rasped, almost sounding as if he was on the verge.   
“Winter,” I whined, feeling the stirrings of my arousal uncurling lower within me. He growled as he let go of my wrists gripping my waist with his metal arm and turned us around. He carried me to the bed and let me support my upper half on the mattress, still deep buried in my cunt. He began thrusting again, picking up the pace as he grasped my hair again and yanked my head back. His metal hand slid beneath the top of my dress as he cupped one of my breasts and kneaded it, pinching my nipple into a stiff peak. I felt it jolt like electricity to my clit as it throbbed with need. I whimpered, lifting one of my hands under my dress, circling the hardened bud. I met him thrust for thrust as he continued pounding in me and playing with my nipples.   
“Oh Winter…fuuuuuuck!” I keened, feeling myself hurtling toward the edge of orgasm. He moaned as he felt my walls tighten around his dick. Without warning, he pulled out of me. I screamed in frustration as I realized I was so close to release but not allowed to tumble over that edge. As I started to turn to glare at him for being an ass, he spun me around and pushed me to the bed. I glanced up to his eyes and nearly fell apart at the sight of him, his deep blue eyes nearly consumed by blackness as he pushed down his pants and kicked out of them. There was a predatory feel in his movement as he crawled upon he bed and towered over me. His shoulder length dark brown hair hung in his face, his jaw peppered with stubble.   
“Moy,”  he growled as he dipped his head down to capture my lips in a fierce, bruising kiss. I moaned into his mouth at the taste of him, running my fingers through his long hair. He steadied himself on his metal arm as he reached his other hand between us, pumping his cock a couple of times before thrusting it right back into me. He tried to stifle my scream with his mouth, as he nipped at and sucked my lower lip into his mouth. He pounded into my throbbing pussy, his fingers finding my clit and stroking the sensitive nub.   
“Oh my-please don’t stop, Soldat!” I cried out, feeling my orgasm steadily build again. My inner muscles tightened around him, milking his dick as he thrust as deep and as hard as he could into me.   
“Fuck! So tight!” he struggled to say. He was trying to hold on as he circled my clit. I felt that familiar rush and knew I wasn’t going to last much longer as my vision edged white.   
“I’m going to-fuuuuuck I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” I cried.  
“Cum for me, my printsessa! I’m not. Far. Behind!” he rasped. With his words I felt myself tumble over the edge, crying out as I scratched my nails down his back. Seconds later I heard him gasp as his dick spasmed, spilling his seed in hot spurts deep within me as he rode out the last of both our orgasms. He panted as he tried to steady himself to pull out of me and roll to the side, pulling me with him and settling my head on his chest. He wasn’t one for cuddling (at least in the amount of time I’d known him as he was trying to keep me just out of Hydra’s reach), but whenever he enfolded me to his side like this, I took it as his silent act of affection. His way of protecting me. And while I should fear the soldier who sneaks into my window to dominate me, I could help but feel safe with him. It was absolutely crazy.   
I tried to stifle a yawn but he turned to me, noting that he’d worn me out. A small smirk pulled across his face as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.   
“Sleep,” he commanded. I shook my head.  
“If I do, you’ll disappear,” I pouted. He chuckled as he made sure I was comfortable on his chest. I felt my eyelids droop as I found it harder to keep them open.   
“I always come back,” I heard him whisper just before my world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> *That’s it, baby. Take it  
> *Mine  
> *princess


End file.
